Blood Promise
by phoenixphire93
Summary: Dimitri is lost... or at least his soul is. Rose sets off to kill the love of her life, can she do it or can he be saved? Spirits effects are making her dangerous, but to who? And as the darkness comes,Can she save herself? UPDATE WITH ACTUAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

My version of Blood Promise, first fanfiction, read and review

disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything to do with Vampire Academy series.

1

I was finally on the side of the road that connected to the long winding road that led from the St. Vladimir's Academy which was my home for the better part of 18 years. It held so many memories, where I met Lissa in kindergarten, laughing with Mason and Eddie and a few other people. Flirting with and insulting anyone who got in my way. I had a bad reputation that was well earned. But it was only recently that I was truly thankful to the academy. They had sent a badass guardian to come and drag Lissa's and my ass back to the academy. The memory of the shoulder length hair and dreamy eyes, bought me back to reality of the situation, with a painful slashing to the heart. I need to stay focused or I would die, which really didn't matter till after I killed my soul mate. I had made the promise to him, to destroy what he had become. And I knew that if I stopped for one minute to think about what I was about to do or whether I could really do the impossible, I would break down and every inch of me that yearned to just sit and cry to death would win. The only thing that kept me going was the disappointment that his face would hold, if I failed to succeed.

A car was coming around the bend, and I put on the most innocent expression I could manage onto my strained face. My training enabled me to deal with a creepy human, so hitch-hiking wasn't exactly dangerous. The sky blue Toyota slowed to a stop, and an old man winded down the window.

'Are you alright, darl?' The old man asked, with a concerned look on his face clearly worried about a girl who was standing alone on the side of the road.

'No actually' I didn't want to explain the many ways that I was completely lost in the whirl wind of my destroyed life and I'm sure the basics would creep him out so I came up with a convincing story. 'Can I get a lift to Missoula? My ex-boyfriend just left me out here' Which technically, Dimitri did leave me here. _No Rose, don't think like that. _I scolded myself. The driver settled on a look of pity and said that he would. The ride was quiet as, the old man, who introduced himself as Trevor, knew I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk to anyone about how terrible my life has ended up, how much pain I have been through, how much I'm still going through. How I have left my best friend feeling abandoned, and I wish more than anything that this played out to a happy ending. But my fairytale faded into what seems like Halloween.

I arrived at Missoula, and thanked Trevor, and went to the bank. I needed to get the money that Adrian had lent me. Thinking about what he had done for me, made intense guilt overwhelm me. I knew I couldn't keep the promise of giving him a chance, and I still wasn't convinced on the whole coming back idea either. I walked through the doors, and immediately felt out of place, as I was in durable clothes that could last for fighting, and this bank actually looked like it was upper class decent. But none the less I walked through and up to the desk.

'Hi, what can I do for you today?' the lady asked in a bored voice. You could tell she wanted to be anywhere but here, doing this job. She had no idea how similar we were in that respect.

'Adrian Ivashkov has set up an account for me, my name is Rose Hathaway.' I said in an unsure voice. She scanned the computer looking for my name, and when it did her eyes lit up with what seemed like surprise. What was she surprised about? she peered at me over the computer screen, before looking back. My nervousness became paranoia, so I practically grunted a 'What??'

The lady peered over it and said something that made me completely shocked on the inside, but I didn't let it show.

'The balance on this account is $500,000' she said enviously.

Inside my head I was practically yelling, _what the hell??? Half a million dollars._ But I wouldn't let this show my perfect façade. So I agreed, and got the details, hoping that this would be over soon. But when it got to the credit card that stopped me, obviously I would need it but when I used it, it would give away my location. The people back at the academy, like Adrian, Lissa and Kirova would all liked to know where I am. My mother would probably keep tabs on me if there was any way she could. So I made it that I would draw out $100,000 now and keep it in a bag. I couldn't use all this money, with the guilt that came attached and I don't think I will live to go shopping in the major fashion cities. If I needed money I would use the credit card only in emergencies, and only in places that I'm not in.

I walked to a cheap and seedy hotel that was 4 blocks from the centre of town. The light was beginning to shine through the clouds, of a rising sun. Once inside my rent-a- room, exhaustion pulled me under in what felt like cooling waters, and I was in a lovely garden that was full of sunlight which meant that Adrian was somewhere here. This made my anger spike. I was so tired, and how could I talk to him, with the guilt of pettiness to get what I want flowed through my veins. He was lying beside of an old oak tree. He looked terrible, even when he slept, though I couldn't say anything, because I'm sure I looked like shit.

'Rose, you have no idea how happy to see you I am' his voiced slightly dazed. Maybe he could get high in his dreams too.

'Hi Adrian' was all I could manage.

'So how was your day?' he said trying to make it sound offhand. He couldn't fool me though.

'My day was…' many words ran through my head like crap, pathetic, horrible, but I settled on fine, I mean I'm still alive. That has to be something, doesn't it? '…fine. What about yours?'

'Fine' he said mimicking my tone perfectly. 'What are you really doing Rose? Lissa knows but she won't tell anyone. Not Christian, not Kirova, not your Mother, and not me. 'His voice was pleading.

I avoided the question, by asking another question 'My mother? What do you mean about my Mother?'

'Do you honestly believe, that she wouldn't care that you left. Everyone is panicking. You left last time because there was an unseen threat, to protect your best friend, but yet you left her here at the Academy, and walked out. They want to understand what made the best novice and a possible the best guardian, drop out.'

'Oh...' was all I could state. This was too much information to give someone when they are both physically and emotionally drained.

'Rose you have to come back. I know this is over Dimitri, but we can help you through it! I promise just come home. We need you Rose. Don't you remember **they come first**? Lissa needs you, you can't abandon her, which makes Christian furious that you could do this to her and I need you. You will get over him.' A small tear ran down his flushed cheek. His speech made me want to cry, and only added to the feelings that had filled me. I needed to leave before I couldn't handle it anymore. They didn't understand that this was killing me to do, that I was torn between what seems like 2 worlds and that I would ultimately end up alone in the land of the dead. That moroi came first all my life, but now Dimitri took that place. He was my number one priority; he held my heart and my soul.

'Do you love me, Adrian?' I asked truthfully. He needed to see my point of view, but he never would, none of them would.

'Yes, that's why I'm so worried about you.' He looked as if he thought he was winning some game, where I saw his point. Boy was he wrong.

I said these next words so peacefully, that it even amazed me.

'Then let me go.' He looked astonished that I had said this to him and like someone had physically wounded him. I had to leave this dream, I said what needed to be said, and I could feel the depressed feelings taking over my body.

'I'm truly sorry, but I will be ok. Take care.' And the dream faded out.

I woke with tears running down my face and suddenly I couldn't stop them. Huge sobs escaped from deep down in my chest. I was crying, because I had left behind friends, I was crying because I abandoned the people who mattered most to me, I was crying because I was mourning what had happened to the love of my life, I was crying about what was ahead of me, but I was mostly crying because for the first time in my life, I felt completely alone and helpless.

When all the tears my body could produce had rain down my cheeks, I fell into a dreamless sleep, where all I could see was black.

And I couldn't help but relate this back to myself.

My life was just this great black nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to CullenxVamp for your review!

Everyone! Please tell me if this is a good story! Read and review please! Enjoy reading!

2

I woke just as the sun was going down, in a clear golden pink sky. Normal people would have thought this scene breath-taking, but I was saving my breaths for when I needed them; fighting strigoi. I was going to make my way to the airport today to get on a flight to Russia. The first place that I would look for Dimitri. When we had conversations at the academy, with what feels like forever ago, and Dimitri talked about home, you could almost touch the home-sick feeling, it was that tangible. The memory was interrupted by flickered images of last night, remembering who I had left behind and how much I hurt them. Even if I came back and they were okay, I don't think I could ever forgive myself, for the pain that Adrian had said I caused. But he didn't understand what I had to do, what I promised. No one besides Lissa knew, and apparently she hadn't told anyone. The difference between knowing something and understanding it is as large as a galaxy, and I knew that she didn't understand what I was doing either. She thought that I had thought someone was more important than her and at the moment Dimitri was. Maybe he has been more important to me for a while. She considered him dead the moment his body wasn't found. He wasn't, not entirely, but he would be soon.

I gave myself a mental check just as I was about to break down again. _You're Rose Hathaway! Pull yourself together. You're better than this. You were trained to deal with the unexpected. __**He**__ taught you to deal with the unexpected. Don't disappoint him now._ With this thought running through my mind, I forced myself to get dressed and packed. I needed to leave soon, so I put a stake in my coat pocket, hoping no one notices. He would be complicated and time consuming to come up with a convincing story. And I just don't have that much energy.

I left the seedy hotel, which doesn't look better even in the moonlight, which just made it seem creepier. I flagged down a cab, and told him where to go. The sooner I got away from this place, the better. The further away I got from the academy, and the whole moroi world, the more chance they couldn't find me. This was going to be hard enough to do without other distractions. As we neared the airport, I gave the driver the money and the tip that was needed. I saving my cash, so I wouldn't be taking more out of the 'guilty money' account and I could be generous when I'm dead. _No, don't think like that_. He finally looked at me, to probably say _"Are you kidding me?" _buthis face faltered, and his feature distorted as his eyes took me in. Concern and worry, crossed in deep shades over his face, but I undid the door before he had a chance to ask a question. I don't have time to talk about trivial things.

The airport was small and stuffy. Then again it wasn't built for a lot of passengers like JFK or anything like that. I mean, who comes to Montana? But it was fine for me. I had a look at the board that held the information about planes departing and when one said Moscow, I headed for the airline's desk that supplied that flight. I needed to get onto a flight that went to Russia; that at least put me in the same country as _him_. There was a preppy looking women who manned the desk with the type of persona that just pissed people off, because they were tired and had places to go. But I was impressed to see I made her stop, even for a sec. She called me forward, and I gave her over my fake passport that I had managed to get when Lissa and I were on the run, and didn't want to be found.

'Hi there, how can I help you?' she asked all optimistic while looking down, finishing something off.

'I need to get on that flight to Moscow… Russia.' I stumbled over the last word, for the first time speaking out loud where I was going. My tone sounded strange.

She looked up, shocked and when she saw me she froze. I didn't understand this so I tried to smooth out my hair, because I couldn't remember whether I had brushed it this morning. She continued on like nothing had happened, even if a six year old could see that it was forced.

'I'm sorry but, it's policy to book a month ahead. I can get you business class, four weeks from now if you would like.' Her tight smile tried to reassure me, but it didn't go anywhere near her eyes. In her eyes was confusion, over what I wasn't sure. But I used it to my advantage, playing on the human's feelings for others. You could tell she was a caring person and this only made me a little guilty. But not very much as technically the lie was the truth in a twisted sick way.

'I need to get on this flight, as I have to attend a funeral.' _Where I will play the executioner_, I added silently. There was so much bleak misery in that statement that you could see the internal battle she was having with herself. I knew if I stayed silent, I would ultimately get my way. She gave me a seat on the flight to leave in 3 hours time and seemed distressed that it was in a crowded area in economy. I told her it was fine and thanked her. She really was caring; we need more people like her in this world.

Moscow was the first step, and then I would explore the country and make my way to his family. Hopefully he would be there, but then again I didn't want him near his family, because I knew it would crush him if he hurt them. If not physically, but mentally. But I had plenty of time to think about this on the plane. Seventeen hours seems like a long time to come up with an action plan. Sleeping would be nice. To leave this world and travel into a realm where you could be anyone you wanted to be. Most importantly you didn't have to be you. But I think that if I shut my eyes, I would either live a nightmare or be contacted by Adrian. I was not ready for either. So when walking past a chemist, I went in a bought a couple packs of sleeping pills. The man behind the desk was iffy, about giving them to me, probably thinking that I would suicide on them, but truth be told I didn't know how many my system needed for the effect to work. And I didn't want anyone intruding my dreams, for at least a while.

Sitting in the seating area, waiting to board the vehicle of fate, I couldn't help but notice couples that sat with their arms wrapped around each other or holding hands. Young couples going on a romantic weekend and old couples probably going to visit their kids. It didn't matter how different each person was or what they were doing, but what made my heart break even more than I thought possible, was the look they gave each other. It was the look of complete understanding of each other. The pain in my chest tightened.

I somehow found myself in a bathroom, sitting on a toilet with the seat down just breathing. _In and out, stay focused, in and out._ I had an anxiety attack crossed with what felt like claustrophobia. Just as I was returning to myself and sinking into what seemed like a relaxed state, two females walked in chatting. I felt a wave of nausea, and took that as the feeling that came with anxiety attacks. The women's tone suggested that they were talking about a great new pair of shoes that cost too much money, but no matter what, they would one day own them. I caught the end of the conversation as they re-applied there lip gloss.

'- Johnny was right to make him one of us. He is unbelievable strong, he will make a great warrior in the final battle.' The blond one said, with a slightly hypnotic voice.

'I agree but you have ulterior motives. You know he likes someone else, even if no one but Johnny knows who. Maybe she is a Russian chick; they might meet up where he is.' The brunette one with blood red lips said. She looked oddly familiar, not as I know her personally, but I have seen her pale skin before.

'I'm just saying he will be the one to win the war. He will kill the most, especially where the battle is being held.' She smirked, giving her pale complexion a look of craziness. 'That and Dimitri Belikov is just too hot for words and I plan to destroy anyone to get him!' The words came out excitedly evil. And that's when I looked through the tiny crack in the door and in the mirror you could see her perfectly blacked line eyes had a red rim on the outside of the iris.

I just sat there processing what she had said about Dimitri, when there was strigoi on the other side. They left for their flight to New York or something, and I sat there frozen. I couldn't think coherently. All I could think was _Oh My God_ over and over again. I was in a weird state and that's when a headache set in and I didn't feel alone, but I brushed it off. A last call was made for my flight and I got up to go to gate, but I did it almost like a ghost. I couldn't process what I was doing, or where I was going. I just did what was automatic. The closer I got to the gate, the worse the headache got. _How weird._

I almost missed the flight, but once seated and the plane began to taxi, the pain from the headache became unbearable. _It's just a little pain, deal with it!_ Flashes of shadows raced around my head, next to the passengers that sat all around me in uncomfortable seats. Could they not notice this? The flashes became more solid and the feeling of Déjà vu washed over me. Before I could do anything about what was happening, the jet took off from the ground and the pain exploded inside my body, like it was radiating it. The person next to me gave me a weird look at the whimper that escaped my mouth and looked out the window. The pain coursing throughout my body and burning my fingertips was all too much, and the world around me slowly dimmed. The crushing blackness took me out of the pain's caressing hold, and pulled me under deep pressing water.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I hope you guys are enjoying it!  
Tell me if it is going to slow  
Please review  
Richelle Mead owns everything.  
Enjoy (hopefully)

3

'The captain has put the seatbelt sign on, so please go back to your seats and fasten your belts.'

_What? What captain? All I see is blackness. What's going on?_

'Miss, please wake up we are about to land.' A female voice was near me. I don't know who she was talking to but I wished she would shut up. A slight headache was pressing against my head. I felt shaking.

'Miss, you need to get up now.' The female spoke again in a slightly exasperated voice. _Oh my god, I'm asleep. I don't remember going to sleep_. I opened my eyes cautiously as my face probably looked confused. I was in unfamiliar surroundings and I had fallen asleep. I tensed for battle, but when looking around I saw the woman who was peering at me with a worried expression. God I wish they would stop looking at me that way! After completely ignoring the ladies expression, I took in what was around me. I was on a plane, sitting in an uncomfortable chair that had given my ass cramps. I tried to remember what had happened, but my memory was sluggish. I looked at the man sitting in my row, by the window seat and the memory came rushing over me like a tidal wave.

Everything that had happened, starting from the beginning where Dimitri was bitten, leaving the academy, the first night out, the strigoi talking about him and lastly the déjà vu feeling of the pain and the creatures that always accompanied the pain, that sent me swirling into the dark.

I felt like crying I had passed out on a plane, in the middle of the air. I was a failure as a guardian. Then there was a small feeling that felt like it may make me smile because of the shock that my list was growing of what bad things had happened to me so far. Maybe this was normal from now on. _I'm going crazy,_ I decided.

The plane landed and as I stood to leave, people around me kept giving me confused, concern, and scared looks. I didn't understand this at all, and I was so sick of people looking at me that I shouted without thinking 'What the hell are you looking at?' This of course made everyone murmur 'she's crazy' and try to get off the plane at almost a sprint. Sighing, I realised I couldn't bring attention to myself or I would be killed. Guardians are shadows for a reason; It's easier to kill people.

I was here. Just from looking at the airport, you could see that Russia was beautiful. The airport was spacious yet very cosy, like a fire on a winter morning. Walking though the airport, people still gave me the concerned looks only now they were laced with curiosity. I ducked into a nearby bathroom, to get away from them and saw my reflection in the mirror. I could understand why everyone was looking at me. My eyes looked scared, and the outlines of my eyes were red from crying. You could see tear tracks running down my face like they were tattooed there permanently. The set of my mouth was turned down and no matter what expression I had on it always looked like a frown. Along with the dark circles under my eyes, that made me looked like I hadn't slept in a good one hundred years, and you could say I looked overwhelmingly miserable. Almost to the point it hurt to look at me.

Part of being a guardian was to blend in. So I used my training and washed my face. I was going to attract looks everywhere I went, if I didn't put in the effort. I would have to put in an impossible amount, just to look a shade of myself again. I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid that the person who I was might be lost. _No, I'm just buried, I'll find me again._ That wouldn't convince a little kid, let alone me.

I pulled myself together or at least to the best of my ability, and walked out of the bathroom and through the doors that led to my destiny. Outside the airport, Moscow was amazing. It was snowing and yet the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly. It was magnificent. Smoke drifted out of my mouth as I let out the breath that I hadn't realised that I was holding. I started to walk down the sidewalk towards the city. It was too gorgeous not to walk anywhere. I don't know why Dimitri every left, it was fantastic. Sorrow crossed that thought. _He wouldn't have met me if he hadn't come to the academy, then again he would be alive._ The feelings of guilt swelled and I could no longer care for the beauty this city held. I rushed towards a hotel.

Using the money that Adrian gave me, I got a room. They spoke English here, so even if it was difficult to understand the accent, the language barrier wasn't as large as I thought it would be. Collapsing on to the bed that made my muscles relax, my mind's racing finally calmed down and something that hadn't happened in a while, took over me. I was in Lissa's head and the result wasn't good.

She was talking to a group of people, in a small confined room. I was astonished to who she was talking to; Christian of course, Adrian, Kirova, Stan, Alberta, Eddie and my mother. There was embarrassment in her thoughts and a lot of guilt. What could make her feel guilty? I instantly wanted to make her feel better and assure her it wasn't her fault, whatever 'it' was. But then the tables turned as I realised what she was saying.

'The reason Rose dropped out of the academy had something to do with Guardian Belikov.' She said tightly and anger flared at the last name.

'What do you mean? Why would it have something to do with Belikov?' Kirova said unbelievably.

'I understand that Guardian Belikov was her mentor and perhaps a friend by what happened in the cave, but that should be no reason for her to leave. It's hard when a friend dies, especially when one dies after another. ' Stan said in a caring tone that I didn't think was possible.

Everyone stared at Lissa to see what she had to say to this. She looked around and met each pair of eyes that displayed curiosity, before she looked down. She bit her lip, deciding whether to tell them what Dimitri truly meant to me. When she looked up again she saw that almost everyone was having an internal battle. Their instincts were telling them that I loved Dimitri and that Dimitri loved me, but their morals conflicted with it, saying that it was impossible. It was interesting to watch what they thought had happened.

In the eyes of Kirova and Stan, you could tell that they wanted to strongly deny it, but pieces came together of how we acted around each other. The way if he'd touched me I would calm down, the way he would stare at me, the way he panicked when I went missing. Safe to say, the morals were losing the battle.

Eddie was looking down thinking hard, no doubt about how mason and I went out and if this was happening at the time. Guilt flooded me as I thought of my fallen friend and how my roll played largely in his death. Adrian looked unconfutable as the secret was being shared with everyone. Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing or suspecting. His expression wanted to make me laugh because it kept changing from confused to knowing and back again.

Alberta was completely surprising. She folded her arms in front of her and looked triumphantly smug. This was confusing and felt dangerous. I wish I was there to ask why she looked like that. Almost like reading my mind Lissa asked the question for me.

'I saw what Dimitri looked like when she was at Spokane, he tried to hide it, but he just couldn't. I have never known anything to make his mask crumble, but with Rose missing he couldn't even pull it up. I knew he loved her.' Alberta's voice grew sad at the memory.

Last but whose presence is never least, my mother. Her face was stone blank as she stared at Lissa, as if to look through her and straight at me, like she knew I was there. Lissa registered this, but took it to be shock. I wasn't so sure. She spoke simple words with a hard menacing meaning. 'Say it.'

Lissa swallowed her guilt and stared at my mother. Got to give it to the girl, she had guts. 'They were in love. Someone told her that he wasn't dead, but that he was strigoi. She left to kill him.' Sadness flickered through her thoughts, at the thought of me leaving or the fact of me losing the most important person to me, I couldn't tell.

Knowledge flickered in Stan's eyes as he recalled the conversation we had in the van so long ago. 'She made a promise to him.' His eyes showed that he understood the situation, but didn't like it. I didn't care; it wasn't his situation to live through.

Adrian for the first time since I tuned in got up and started yelling, 'You mean she has gone out there to kill him with a chance she might not even make it to him let alone out live him?!' The last part he screeched. 'I was an idiot for letting her go, I knew the moment you wouldn't tell me, but I never thought this.' He felt responsible for my impending death because he was paying for the five star funeral.

They all looked scared as if they feared that I was already dead, but didn't want to say it out loud. Christian and Eddie looked at each other with helpless looks and not daring to look at Lissa. Throughout the whole confession my mother looked past Lissa's eyes and straight at me. I expected anger, a cyclone that was going to tear up everything and everyone in her path. I expected disappointment that I couldn't do what was asked of a guardian; Even a sarcastic remark about me sleeping around. But I didn't expect her to break down crying. Everyone sat open mouthed as silent tears ran down my mother's cheeks. This was not good, something was wrong. This wasn't the person I knew.

'The days following the cave incident, I couldn't see Rose. She was an empty shell of who she used to be. It was so much worse than Spokane. I couldn't understand what was happening to her. I had lost my daughter and I thought that if I went away she would get better, because she did last time. Only now I have really lost her. I don't know where she is, I don't know if she is safe and I don't think she even knows I love her. She won't return. Her soul is lost right along with the man she loves. Even if she kills him, she won't be the same. She is gone.' My mother's tender hollow voice caught everyone off guard.

Lissa tried so hard to deny this, chanting that _she will come back and she will get better _overand over in her head until she believed it. For the first time in forever I thought my mum finally got what my life was and who I was in it. I wanted to reach out and tell her I loved her and if I never returned I always will. I took one last look at this group and felt another piece of my heart shattering. I left Lissa's head and returned to the hotel in Russia. We were worlds apart but I wanted to comfort them, but we all knew that I couldn't. I was here for on mission and I was here completing the promise I made to Dimitri.

I got off my now rumpled bed and took a walk around the city. I needed to clear my head. Having emotions stuck in the back of my mind would only kill me faster. I shivered at that thought as I stared at the breath- taking surroundings.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this chapter is extra long, but I don't know if it's good so review it please.  
Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything

4

I was sitting at the bend in the path that surrounded the frozen lake. It wasn't completely ice yet, just small glassy planes that floated across water that was so dark you could dream about the secrets it held. Staring into the deep liquid that mirror the starry night sky, gave me a feeling of relaxation. The stress was slowly realising from my back into the cold air around me. I felt a little closer to him, being in his home country and even if I'm in for a great battle, that even the angels in heaven have turned their backs because it was too tragic, this little hidden solace was a treasure that I would keep forever.

I put all these emotions that have swirled through my head the last hour of standing here, at this lake from my mind. The home-sickness, anger, betrayal, sadness, confusion, longing and helplessness feelings that flooded my soul threatening to tear it apart. I would like to say that I was unbelievable strong and that I could deal, and a small part of me never gave up hope and murmured to the rest of my being that I haven't failed yet; but the failed feeling was still there, no matter how hard I tried to bury it.

With that particular horrible feeling in the back of my mind, I picked up a stone that had a sharp corner that could do a lot of damage and concentrated my anger at that feeling, and smashed into the still water. The ice that met the rock smashed and sank. My feelings calmed and I didn't want to stare at the lake anymore. I walked away hurriedly huffing with the frosted smoke that came out of my mouth. The feelings that I tried so desperately tried to contain and bury six feet under my skin came flooding to my head again. The anger and betrayal stood out the most and it sent me gasping into a memory.

It was back at the academy, where so many of my memories were. It was when the bond was giving me hell and I couldn't escape it. I was stuck in Lissa's head as I had been many times before, but this particular time I really didn't want to be. She was being free, really _free_ with her life. Christian and her, was taking advantage of the time they had to take advantage of each other. I woke up upset, which then turned to anger over my life and how I never really had my freedom. Dimitri had caught me standing in the middle of slush, that fast fingers was numbing my feet. He looked so good, standing there. We chatted about my birthday, which I was looking forward to because I could convince him to kiss me. We were standing in the middle of the academy that with the snow falling made the place seem like a type of heaven. And it was my heaven, because it held my personal god.

I came back to my reality startled that I had gone off into the day dream, reliving my life through my mind. I got a hold of myself and headed back towards the hotel. I needed to get a car and head towards Siberia. He had talked about going to an academy there. So I would start there first and then use their records to find his family. I was half there when I was pulled from my plans by screaming. This wasn't innocent, mucking around screaming; this was a 'something is wrong' sort of scream. I ran to the source of the noise and noticed a man dead on the frozen ground, his blood mixing with melting snow, creating a red tinged stream. I didn't need a medical degree to tell what he had died from. His throat was ripped with what looked like teeth. I didn't need to make this realisation though because a nauseous feeling crept into my stomach as I saw his murderers where standing ten feet from where I stood frozen to the ground from shock, while they were going after others.

There were eight strigoi that stood in front of me. Three women and five men, but as I checked on instinct none of them were Dimitri, which made this fight easier. The guardian training kicked in, and I took out my stake. I went silently behind one of the females and grabbed her mouth to prevent her from making a noise. I slid the stake through her ribs from behind and pierced her heart with a tug. She collapsed into my arms, finally still as she surrendered to death. I expected all the others who were fortunately in front of her to turn around and jump me angrily, for destroying a precious part of their hunting party. But no one turned; they stayed on track with the mission that was at hand. With seven to go and the people they are trying to kill backed into a corner I ran silently behind another one, this time a man. I waited for the opportune moment and tapped his back lightly so that he would turn around. I hid my stake behind my back, as he turned his amused gaze on me, and it turned hungry._ I bet you think this is funny, a meal just walked up to you_, I thought. As he lunged silently at me not wanting the others to be aware of his snack, I grabbed his jaw and clenched it tight, so that he couldn't scream for help. I stabbed my stake into his chest as the thought I wanted to tell him flashed across my mind, _Laugh at this._ His body slumped to the ground.

Six of them left and as I was going for another I caught sight of what they were hunting. There was four of the moroi and 3 guardians and 3 dhampir teenagers. The strigoi was talking to them, at first I was confused.

'Give them to me! One way or another they are coming with me. This way you might live.' A blond male strigoi said, the last part of his sentence everyone knew was a lie.

'No, you will never have the children!' one of the female moroi screamed, her voice panicked. _Children? What is going on?_ I didn't have time to contemplate what they were talking about, because the six strigoi that remained advanced forward, ready to tear them apart. The guardians that were with them tensed for the battle. This was a good time for a distraction. _It's now or never,_ I encouraged myself. I ran to the nearest strigoi and slid the stack all the way down his back, starting from within his shoulder blades causing him to scream in an agonising tone. If everyone didn't notice him, they were either too dumb to realise what was happening or really really deaf. It turns out the strigoi were neither. They stopped their advance towards the group and looked back at me. There was this perfect second where we all just stood and looked at each other.

It was broken by the strigoi, whose back I scrapped. He lunged at me and instigated the battle for both of myself and the other group. He smashed me into the wall with my back cracking under the pressure he used against me. He came at me directly on, but forgot that I had my stake as I positioned it perfectly over his heart. He faltered as the tip hit his skin and tried to move back; I just rammed it harder. He fell onto the frozen road. Running on to taking on a red-headed girl, who looked mighty pissed. She punched me squarely in the jaw, and though it hurt the adrenaline prevented me from feeling the full effect of it. I kicked her in the stomach with both feet, with as much force I could muster. She stumbled back a bit and I could tell it hurt. She recovered, just as quickly as me. She hit me again, slamming me into the wall behind. She was on me in an instant, trying to sink her teeth into my neck. I remembered the stake that was held tightly in my hand and jabbed it through her back and hit a rib. Damn it! But I recovered and as she arched her back in pain, I stabbed her chest directly over the centre of her heart. She gave a gurgled scream as she remained on the end of my stack, and then sunk to the ground where her fallen comrades' blood melted the innocent snow.

I looked up, tensed for the next strigoi that wanted to verse me. Adrenaline pumping in my veins making my heart beat loudly in my ears. The other guardians that were with the group was just finishing off and looking for any more threats. For the moment there wasn't any.

'Quickly we must get inside!' the female guardian said in an urgent whisper. The people began to follow in a hurried motion. I stood there frozen not knowing what just went on and if I should follow them. I must of had a confused look on my face as I stared at them, because they stop and looked at me.

'Well aren't you coming?' A male moroi said to me. Although I was confused, I treaded along the back of a group. My head hurt from being hit against a wall, and my body ached a bit, because the fight was in the cold. The adrenaline was wearing off, and curiosity was setting in. I was going to demand answers. I was lead to a small tunnel that went underground. I stopped unsure whether to go inside or not. The curiosity inflamed and the little voice in the back of my mind spoke about the tales you were told as a kid. _Curiosity killed the cat_ it warned. But we both knew that wasn't true. Curiosity didn't kill the cat, stupidity did. And let's face it I am the spokesperson for stupid. My past shows my mistakes, some big and some small. With all this reasoning I walked through the tunnel and into a small town that was underground.

Someone grabbed my elbow and tried to lead me in the right direction, but I was too jumpy to see what they meant and flipped them. The others were surprised but didn't say anything. This was getting weird. They were going to answer my questions one way or another.

'What was that about?' The question was pointed at all of them, but they just kept walking ignoring me. I tried again, 'Why did they want the children?' All I got was a flinch when I mentioned them from the adults and a huff from the actual teens. They kept on walking but I wasn't taking this shit any longer. I stopped in the middle of the corridor, with a very pissed off expression on my face. I have been patient through a lot of what had happened to me, but I wasn't going to be taken on a ride. I already had a mission and I needed to leave right about now.

'Nice fighting with you and goodbye!' I said and tried to walk back to the entrance. Before I had walked a metre, the male guardian grabbed my arm hard and spoke quietly into my ear.

'We need your help, at least hear us out!' His tone just as pissed off. I didn't want to, but the guilt that lay inside me spray from an underground coffin. They needed my help and I could at least hear them out. God, it was like they used compulsion only with my feelings. 'Fine but that's all I'm doing! Let go of my arm, before you lose yours' the threatening tone apparently broke through as he let go of my arm gingerly.

We went into a small room where everyone who was there this evening as well as new people both dhampir and moroi, sat in a circle around the room. This felt like a creepy trial where I stood to plead innocent of all my crimes, only who is innocent in the end? As the guardian who had grabbed my arm took his place among them I stood with my arms crossed. _This better be good_ I mentally sighed.

'Well…?' my tone came out bored.

'What do you want to know?' The oldest guardian, who looked like she belong to the stories of gingerbread houses and knitting sweaters said. I didn't know enough to ask questions, this was infuriating.

'Everything, but let's start with why you want me?' My tone sounded pissed. The others looked hurt that I would use this tone of voice with an elder. _You want respect, earn it!_ The lady smiled slightly.

'You are a warrior, a very strong one, even if you don't see it.' She said in a wise tone. I would give anything to knock that smile off her face. Like hell I was strong, I was still breathing wasn't I?

'Thanks but I already have a mission, maybe later.' The only response I got was a more pronounced smirk.

'You could say that our missions coincide.' The smirk disappeared all together. I looked down and mumbled an 'I don't think so' but no one heard me or they just ignored me. I looked up and saw that the elder was looking at an old lady sitting in the corner looking at the window. She looked familiar just a tiny bit. I couldn't imagine when I had met her before, but I didn't care about it right now. She had a single tear roll down her cheek. I looked away waiting for another answer. I received silence as they sized me up. The silence became awkward so I asked other questions, they would give me answers because all I had was a mumbled ball of potential questions.

'Why were strigoi attacking you? Did they just want a midnight snack?' I asked one of the guardians that were with the group. He looked into my eyes and seemed broken about the attack. I remembered the man that was dead amongst the destroyed strigoi. He was a friend and I was a bitch to speak so flippantly, but I didn't back down.

'They were after something very precious to us, that we don't want to lose' came again from the elder. Fine, if she wants to be the only one who speaks, then I will only speak to her. I was starting to rethink my logic about the cat that was killed by stupidity rather than curiosity.

'I'll bite, what were they after?' I tried to make my tone not curious and I managed to pull it off.

'They were after the children.' She spoke meekly. Great, we were back to this. It seems sometimes I just walk around in circles.

'And why would they want the children?' I asked exhausted at being pushed in this direction again. I just wanted to get this over and get on with my trip. Maybe I just wanted a distraction and I was blowing this up more than it was. That thought disappeared when I caught her expression. It was disgusted, yet completely terrified. I knew I would regret this question.

'Because they plan to awaken them and create a grand army. They aren't just taking teenagers, but strong young people too; All over the world.' Ok so maybe this had something to do with my mission. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut as I looked at every single person in the room and saw the same expression. It fell back on the old lady who didn't look either disgusted or afraid; it was a calculative look as she watched me. I recognised her eyes, the same ones that I dreamt of. My soul broke as I realised she was part of Dimitri's family. Heart break after heart break, this man caused me. I knew then that there was no helping it. I was already doing this before I found out all about it.

'What can I do?' I whispered to the crowed.

You know what, curiosity killed the cat. That cat was completely stupid to let curiosity get the better of it and in the end paid with its life. Yeah curiosity kills and yet I still couldn't walk away. I was like a beetle attracted to the zappy light.

'Join us!' The elder stated. God how do I keep doing this to myself. The number of situations I've been in makes you wonder when your time is up. I knew I had to be getting close.

'Alright' I said meekly.

I was just laying more bricks on my pathway to hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. Tell me what you think! Love it or hate it! The more you review, the more excited I will be to write and update or not to write at all in your opinion. So click the button and let loose! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Richelle Mead owns everything…

5

The people in the room just looked at me. They were unsure, but tried to cover it up; but they couldn't, it shone in their eyes. I had just agreed to join a group of people that had already had an attempt on their lives and I didn't even know what they wanted me to do.

'So I what do you want me to do?' We have been around this question before and at the time I had more pressing questions so I let it slide. But this time I need to know what I had just got myself into.

'You are needed to fight for and defend everyone.' The elder spoke slowly, almost like I wouldn't get the words she spoke. They wanted me to be a guardian. This was pathetic, I already had a charge that I left behind to hunt Dimitri. If I was going to be a guardian again I was going to be hers, not someone else's.

'Look, where I come from, I already have a charge. And I left her to-' I couldn't say it out loud, it was almost like my tongue rolled back on its self. It was a topic that was so unnatural I wouldn't allow myself to speak it; it hurt too much.

'-to come here.' I finished quietly, the pain audible in my voice. The people within the room sat up straighter and I could have sworn they held a collective breath. They stared at me like I was a new attraction that they had never seen before. I felt like a circus freak. The feeling of loneliness filled my body again. I was standing alone, in a world I had no control over. A look crossed my face, as every single one of these people leaned in their chairs towards me. _Great, I'm here as entertainment._

'You will not be a guardian here, that's not what we are.' The male guardian that had the pained expression when I last talked to him spoke to me. It startled me that he had replied to me when the elder didn't.

'And what are you?' The question came out more bitter than was supposed to be. I was extremely tired, had aches radiating from my body and was completely confused about what was happening.

The bitterness got to some of the people and they sat back in their chairs. The man from the fight just looked at me in the same way as before, almost like he was studying how I was taking this in. It was making me uncomfortable. The headache was becoming unbearable from when I hit my head and surprisingly not from the shadow kiss effects. I hadn't felt the effects since landing here. It was strange, but this was not the time to ponder it. A silence filled the room as I waited for my answer.

'We are an army of strong warriors and we are going to defeat the strigoi.' He said with such force it seemed like he was stating wishful thinking.

I couldn't help myself; it was out of my control. I began to laugh and I just couldn't stop. The thought of this fantastic army was in this room, was completely hilarious. The people in the room looked like they wanted to kill me if they were allowed. That just made me laugh harder, like they could actually take me. They obviously took it as an insult and so they should. By this time I was on the floor holding my stomach, unable to stop. The only people who had different looks were the man I was speaking to who looked surprised, the elder who looked concerned and the old lady that was part of Dimitri's family who looked really worried.

'Why are you laughing?' the male guardian asked defensive. This caused me to continue to roll on the ground laughing even harder. I remembered what had happening this evening and he still thought he had a chance. I was laughing so hard, that it hurt awfully. Excruciating pain was pumping through my body. _The pain hurts like it could kill._ The thought ran dimly through my head. Dying by laughter, after what I have been through was so damn funny! I just laughed harder and louder than I had in a long, long time. What I didn't realise was that as I laughed, although I had my eyes shut, I could no longer hear the room. I couldn't hear anything or see anything either. The fact that I had stopped laughing was my last realisation, as unconsciousness took over. 

When I woke up, confusion took over my head. I was on a soft bed in a dirty room with only candle light. _I don't remember getting in here, hell I don't even know where here is!_ I started to panic. I searched for my stake and found it on the dusty bed side table. I remembered the room that was filled with moroi and dhampirs a like; they way I agreed to join them, unstoppable laughing as I rolled around on the ground and the excruciating amount of pain that accompanied the funniness. This was not a good start to the day. I hopped off the bed and grabbed the candle. There was food and water next to it on the table. I hoped the food wasn't poisoned as I ate small bits testing if my senses could pick up on it. Before I had known what had happened, I had eaten everything there was on the plate and the water jug was empty.

I was full and ready to take on the world, or at least what was waiting outside my door. I put my stake in an easy to access location and open the door. What I wasn't prepared for was the man from yesterday standing outside my door. _Maybe I'm a high security risk._ I stood there watching him, wondering what they hell he was there for. When he noticed that I was staring at him, he straightened himself.

'We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday with… what happened.' The last part tight lipped but generally a friendly tone. I just waited; he wanted an introduction, he would be the one to give it.

'My name is Jeremy Gaint. I am in charge of the army here.' His British accent was very pronounced. How could I have not noticed yesterday?

'You're not Russian!' I accused him.

'Well neither are you!' you accused right back.

'Touché' was all I could say. I wasn't used to having conversations in a while. A lengthy silence filled the corridor where we stood.

'What's your name?' he prompted me. That only further annoyed me to his presence.

'Rose.' Simple, keep it simple. I couldn't say my last name, as there were probably a thousand flyers with a picture of my face plastid to it and a number which you can call when u have found me. God, this was getting too complicated. The tone I used put him back on guard, as the mask I have seen all my life went up.

'Let's walk, there is much you need to understand and it would appear it would be better to do it between small groups instead of a crowd.' His lips slightly smiling at the memory of what happened in that room. I had nothing better to do and he seemed like he had something to tell me, so I walked along with him. _Let's get everything over with._

'What makes you think that you can take strigoi? How can you match an army of them? I saw what had happened that night, hell I was part of it. Why are you fighting as an army?' Questions upon questions came spewing out of my mouth.

'Well, first of all we have a very skilled army that includes both moroi and dhampirs. We were caught off guard, during a scouting mission. Thank you by the way for helping out. And in the mean time, all you need to know is the basics of why we are fighting. We are fighting because they are intent on killing us. '

'Thank you Captain Obvious! You've saved the day with your revelation!' sarcasm dripping from my voice. 'What do you mean "in the mean time"? Can't I be trusted?' my voice so sweet it should have made him want to give me candy.

'I'm sure you don't trust us and you right, you aren't in the inner trust circle just yet. But hold on a while, you might get lucky.' A reassuring smile broke through the mask. He was friendly, and he reminded me of someone. What is with this place? It has to be something within the air.

We walked a little bit further and came to an open archway in the corridor. Turning into it, the place was like a city. Doors lined the street as people went to buy what was needed and children played together trying throw tied shoes over the only light source above them and every time they missed, dirt would come down in a dust cloud. The adults yelled at them to stop, but they continued, smiling. They were so innocent to be caught in something so beyond them.

'So people come and live here for protection?' I ask Jeremy. It was strange to think of people hiding here, though it was a good idea.

'No, the children you find here come with the warriors. They can have their families' safe here while they attend to what needs to be done. It also keeps them out of reach of strigoi. The place is heavily warded. Many buildings and land in Russia are, but they still get through.' That explains the shadow kiss thing or lack thereof.

'So they really are trying to make an army?' I asked wearily. He nodded yes. 'Is there any way to stop them?' I had a sudden need to protect those children.

His voice unsure of what or how much to say, 'If they are taken, strigoi tend to try to break their spirit and fight against them. It makes them easier to use once they are changed. There is small period of time that can be used to get them out. It incredibly hard though.' _When isn't it?_ But at least nothing had happened yet.

We continued to talk about trivial things that had nothing to do with the war. Jeremy was easy to talk to and after a while I was genially smiling. I was starting to like him. Not in the way that I completed and hopelessly loved Dimitri and how I always would. I quickly stop any thought or memory. I would not show weakness here. _God Jeremy seemed so familiar_. This of course bought me back to the old lady that shared Dimitri's eyes. I wanted to know how she was a part of the family, but then again I didn't. It would be to awkward to be in the same room as her, both of us suffering a loss.

'Who's that old lady that was in the room?' I asked curiously.

He tensed immediately and his expression was weary, before settling under a mask that showed no emotion. It was like I stumbled onto a national secret. Maybe she was.

'Did you recognise her?' Jeremy asked through his solid built mask. I didn't get what was wrong. If he wanted to be cautious then I should too.

'No, she gave me a weird look though.' I half lied.

'She is an old lady, who apparently see's things, only she hasn't seen anything in a while.' He mumbled the last part. So she was Dimitri's grandmother. The v word that translated into a witch of some sort. Now this was really awkward. Did she know that I love her grandson? Biting my lip I had to ask.

'Did she see me coming?' I made my tone as playful as I could. I was anxious to know if she hated me, though I wasn't in the mood to make friends. He instantly stiffened, instantly acknowledging that it was a positive. Only I didn't think that my romance was why she saw me coming, by the look of his eyes. Before asking what he meant by that, a small women came up to us with panic displayed clear on her face. It looked so out of place, that one emotion that you could tell didn't belong there, which made everyone else panic even more.

'Quickly, we need to get to the meeting immediately; both of you.' She stated in a calm voice that did not match her face at all. _Try to stop me_, the old rose's attitude stirring within me just a tiny bit.

We sprinted to the meeting and at least Jeremy could run, because he kept up with me. What had to be their hall was packed with everyone and the amount of people was magnificent. If this was their army, then maybe I underestimated it. We took a place on the side of the hall and waited for someone to tell us what was going on. There were several dhampirs and moroi that had tears running down their faces. They were doing everything within their power not to break down in front of everyone. Was this what I looked like, back at the academy? So determined not to show weakness, that I looked nothing like me?

My thoughts were interrupted by the elder who I had spoken to yesterday. She hushed the people who were murmuring. Her face showed that her news wasn't pleasant.

'Strigoi had gotten past the above ground wards and have taken ten people, including four moroi and six dhampirs. It is the most they have taken. There were fifteen up there fixing the wards that were broken yesterday. Five now join the dead. Five of the captured were teenagers. I'm sorry.' She spoke so humbly. There was complete silence throughout the hall, and then madness broke loose.

'We have to rescue them! We can do it! Come on!' Came from all sections of this shocked audience.

'We will rescue them, but we are not doing this without a well thought out plan! We are not going to lose more people then we have! A group suicide won't help any one!' her voice growing fierce.

'That's bullshit and you know it! We need to rescue them. We can't just wait until they are completely broken, they would be as good as dead! We can get them and be offensive for once. We could take action instead of just waiting to be picked off!' Jeremy yelled to the elder. People stopped and starred at him. Some voiced that they like his words, while others just starred. Then I realised they were watching me. His outburst was so familiar that I made me want to cry. I looked up and saw Dimitri's grandmother watching me carefully. This place was becoming scarier every minute. Not the fact that strigoi could get in. No, this fear was so much deeper. It was so deep it was practically in my soul.

It just keeps throwing my past in front of me. First Dimitri's eyes and then, sitting right beside me was the perfect fighting soul of Mason. The memory of the crunching noise as the strigoi snapped his neck was so crystal clear that it ran shivers down my back. Looking at Jeremy, I wondered if this man could share the same fate.

This place really was the house of horrors.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there! So Yay! The fourth book has come out and I am getting it tomorrow! Let's see where this story line takes us. I have recently overcome the writer's block, so I hope this is good. This is dedicated to BookLoverEmma as she pushed me to continue writing it. thanx!

Here it is, please review!

6

Staring at him wide eyed in horror, the only thing that was running through my mind was that I had to save him. He couldn't share the same fate. I couldn't handle watching the same agonizing mistake happen again. Given that mason had died to save me, I could fix this. I had a chance to keep him safe for the most period of time and possible save the kids as well. And maybe, just maybe I could keep my promise to Dimitri. How I missed him, especially right now. A day and a half it took to locate the terrified teens.

Thirty two hours of mass panic, fighting, staring, swearing, ignoring, crying and just general lying was used as people's defences. People were who were very close, now blamed each other for the disappearances. It was truly a site to behold. As it first started out, I was in awe, completely shocked at what was happening before my very eyes, but strangely enough my mood got more and more dark. I could almost feel my emotions snapping back and forth like a rubber band. Twenty eight hours of taking people screaming and losing hope and the rubber band stretched wide and snapped back painfully. I let loose before I could realise exactly what I was doing.

'SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO GET THEM BACK IF YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR EACH OTHER LIKE IDIOTS SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU YOURSELVES CAN'T TAKE THE GUILT!! WHEN YOU WANT TO DISCUSS A PLAN, COME FIND ME!!' I screeched, giving the hall that had fallen silent the moment I opened my mouth, death stares and continued to stalk out. I had the urge to hit something or someone, and I needed to do it now. I was losing control, and loss of control often resorted in reminding me of my own problems instead of what's in front of me. I found the training room and was relieved to find a sturdy looking punching bag and felt immediate relief fluttering through me. I punch it with all my strength, hitting out all my concern for the people my age, the regret for leaving behind my past, the bleak outlook of my future that called for me to succumb. Each punch brought a tear down my cheek which I didn't even bother wiping. It was only when I stopped exhausted both physically and emotionally, that the shadow hanging in an alcove was noticed.

'You shouldn't give up on him you know' it was Dimitri's grandmother. The one person who I really didn't want to see, with the eyes I couldn't bear to have looking down at me, seeing my weakness.

'It's not him I have given up on' I whispered surprised that I was even responding in coherent sentences.

'I know what you are and what you can do.' This woman was amazingly random with her thought processes. What she was saying had sunken in. Had Dimitri told her without asking me? Did he think she would know something? Questions swirls in my mind in a downward spiral of betrayal and yet touched that he wanted to help. But I desperately wanted to know how she knew.

'Dimitri didn't say anything to me; you have a feeling about you. Someone with my gift can sense things below the surface of normal people. Love, desire, hate, anger, all emotions that you can pick up like a buzzing pulse beneath the skin, but with you I sense death but not in the usual way. I have only heard of stories that have been long lost through the ages. You are surprisingly just like Anna.'

Well that was just what I needed to know, that what I told Dimitri on that heavenly, yet forbidden night was going to turn out true. I could already feel the darkness of the anger I held, the calling to hurt people that was around me. Just how long did I have?

'She was thought to be brave, kind and always there to help. You are brave yet I can see that your bravery cam prematurely, you are kind to those people you find worthy and you have already proved that you wish to help. It's quite possible to save yourself from her fate, if you are willing to try, but I think it may have something to do with saving those around you.' Her voice turned small and thoughtful, almost like she was talking to herself.

'We will talk about this more when you get back shall we? Oh and thank you for loving my grandson, I am very aware that his love was engraved past his soul into his very essence. You are truly remarkable Rose and the future is up to us to change if we so wish. Remember that, I have a feeling it might be needed soon.' And with that Dimitri's grandmother left me alone with a busted punching bag and my own confused thoughts screaming inside me head.

Sometime later we had set out in many cars full of weapons and awkward silences. Jeremy sat next to me absent minded as he stared out the window. To anyone who walked by he was the picture of the calm and collected guardian as the job saw fit, but to look closely you could see the furious fire burning brightly as if it could set strigoi ablaze. And this scared me. I just started to know him, but he reminded me of the animated friend with shy smiles and flirtatious attitude that now finally rested in peace. He paid a price for the foolish mission. We all did, especially me. What if this was some cruel joke that fate saw fit to throw at me. I can feel the cracks within my shield getting greater at every tragedy. If this young enthusiastic boy were to be cruelly snatched from this earth and I had no power to stop it, would the façade that is barely intact survive or would it just widen the cracks until the damage was irreparable.

The sun was shining within the car with it speeding toward a destination within a forest, where trees hundreds of years old stood tall and the tops shined prominent gradients of green. A simple day with Dimitri by my side to enjoy this beautiful view, made me think. We were so close; you could taste the happiness on our tongues as they traced each other, memorising to never forget them. Panic started to rise within my chest, what if he was there? I wasn't ready to face him, to lose him so quickly. It was selfish I knew and that he would resent me for not having a quick strike, but if the stake went through his chest, he would truly be gone. Is it possible I could lose a lot in this one rescue mission? _Get your bravery up, there are people counting on you…_ I looked over at Jeremy _…even if they didn't know it. _

Destination came into view and everyone tensed ready for anything that may be thrown at them. Well you have to give the strigoi points; they sure liked the cliché creepy manors. Chills ran up my spine as we came to a vine covered wall that hides the treasure we seek outside. Courage was what I needed. I put the frightening and hurtful thought of Dimitri in the back of my mind; they couldn't disappear completely and occasionally nudged me to let me know they were still there.

Entering the manor fast as we could, weapons out and poised ready for attack, we stalked through the layers of rooms. With a fierce battle cry that signalled that the war had begun, our side moved faster both searching out the enemy and the lost teens; Much easier said than done, as someone should have given us a map, because this place was huge.

Out of nowhere, I glimpsed blonde out the corner of my eye. I spun just in time to block the punch that would have knocked me to the ground. The battle of the wills started as we exchanged blow after well placed blow. I saw his face and recognised him instantly. His face had haunted any dreams that I had managed to have when exhaustion took its course. The blond I had wanted to kill for what he had taken from me and what he had threatened to take. And yet I was still scared, of what he could still take from me. The shock must have been on my face from seeing him here, because he stopped and gave me a long look. The battle of force had stopped momentarily, as he recognised me. The evil grin that was upon his face made the hate pushed its way more firmly to the surface. How I would love to see that grin burn.

'Hello Rose, long time no see. Or is it Roza now?' his voice held cold amusement. The Roza remark cut my heart with a serrated knife and he knew it. If he was here, was Dimitri here too?

'I don't quite remember your name, but I don't think that matters right now. Oh, and its Rose, remember to tell who ever guards the gates of hell, it was I who sent you there. I want my credit.' I finished strongly with a smirk, much more confident then I felt.

'Charming, I'll do that. He's not here you know. I have him doing something special, but I will make sure to tell you said hi.' His voice nice enough made me instantly distrust his words.

Two other strigoi came to his sides; while I prepared myself to take them down to get to Blondie. _I will make him suffer for what he has done to me._ The rubber band of my emotions snapping violently. The two thugs took a step towards me as the door opened and Jeremy stepped into help me take them on. The feelings of horror rose from deep in my chest. _No Blondie will not kill him! Save him!_ The memory buried deep down, surfaced as it played on top of the situation happening around me. The thug on the right placed several blows before reaching out to break his slender neck. The double vision of Mason coming to my rescue and the strigoi arsehole who twisted his neck till you could hear the bones snapping and the strigoi that through Jeremy into the wall and increasing the pressure cutting of much needed oxygen made the bad of emotion strained as it tried to hold back.

'It's slow so that you can watch your hero die for your cause. Honourable really. Say goodbye my dear.' His grin was feral as he held painfully onto my arm. The straining emotional rubber band broke and unleashed pure dark anger and the familiar feeling of blood lust consumed me completely. I tore away from the arm so fast, Blondie didn't really register that I was gone. I rushed to the aid of Jeremy and grabbed his attacker and ripped him limb from limb starting with arms and then legs and then the head. Pure force came behind these hits and I was no longer Rose. I had to kill for what they had done to Dimitri, to Mason, to Jeremy and for everything they had done to me.

I found my stake and went after the other thug. Using Dimitri's training I flipped him into the wall hard and drove the stake home before he could respond. It was then that I saw Blondie had escaped. I rushed the rest of the house to find him, killing sixteen other strigoi that just happened to be in my way. It was then that I saw that the other guardians was just watching me, fascinated and yet afraid. Their emotions rolled in waves across the rooms and that was the only thing that made me stop for a second.

I caught sight of myself in a broken mirror on the ground. My hair wild, my skin slightly more pale, but my eyes were deep black with flashes of crimson red. The blood lust floated around like smoke in the dark orbs and I was truly terrified. This wasn't me, but yet it called to me, telling me to stay. The battle become internal, as the others watched on. I was trying to find me, getting rid of the dark feelings and to put the barrier up around my emotions. The more I fought the more the darkness laughed. I needed to fight it but god it felt so strong.

I was losing the battle when a voice echoed through my thoughts crystal clear. _Rose…_ Lissa my saviour and my sister was the last thing I heard as I collapsed to the ground as the compelling feeling of the darkness receded until it was gone and for the first time I was truly thankful for the numbing feeling in drowning in unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Long time no see… back again anyway. This chapter is the beginning as we get into the meaty stuff and clues as to the final climax. Ooooo! Hehe the first part was Lissa's POV from the last paragraph of the last chapter and then the rest follows on from last chapter. THIS EXPLAINS WHY SHE PASSES OUT! So please read and REVIEW!  
P.S I just came up with this and thought to share it with you:  
**_**You hide your secret like a sunken ship, deep down where not even you can find it.  
**_**Have a good day/night!**

7

Lissa was walking to her dorm room after a busy day with classes and trying to keep her mind off the devastating events of Rose's walk out, with her boyfriend Christian and friend Adrian. Both were trying hard to keep her mind of everything that had happened in the last month, but no matter how hard they tried her thoughts still lingered on that subject. Suddenly a stab of pain hit her heart as if it was being torn in two different directions. She couldn't breathe as she collapsed on to the floor holding her chest. She didn't know what happened but she knew it concerned only one person. The boys stopped and screamed at her, asking what was wrong as they started trying to help. But this was a wound that no one could fix. Lissa could sense the suffocating black coming down into her consciousness but she had to tell them before it was too late. They were crowded close so she didn't have to do more than whisper"…Rose…" before finally succumbing to numbness oblivion.

~*~Rose POV

The darkness faded into a greyscale picture only seen in science fiction artworks. Looking around Rose saw that she was in something that looked similar to a rundown ballroom. The walls were crumbling and the gold paint was chipping off the roof falling to the floor like snowflakes. In the corner there was a huge mirror that seemed to glow on its own, and felt a pull towards it. She was instantly alert, not only because she didn't know where she was, but because of the free feeling she felt. It was like she could not feel the dull ache that was hammering through her body. She felt truly at home and that terrified her. What did all of this mean and just where was she?

Almost like hearing her internal dialogue, a hooded creature stepped out of the shadows and raised its pale hands in a gesture of welcome. Pulling down the hood, a handsome young man about the age of 25 stood before her. He looked innocent enough but there was pure power radiated off him that made Rose feeling uncomfortable. Looking at his face was like a sense of Déjà vu. She had seen him before, but she couldn't remember where. The peaceful feeling came over her again, but this time accompanied by longing. She didn't know what for.

"Welcome back, my dear Rose." The man said, eyes intent on her face, lips smirking.

"What do you mean back?" she asked, with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You were here once before, do you not remember?" he peered at her like he was generally interested.

"No, I don't." she replied feeling slightly lost. The man with the hooded cloak watched her for a while deciding what to do.

"You were here once when you had died in a car accident. We were having a conversation very close to this one. Your soul was very innocent back then, whitest I had seen in a long time. I am the Guardian of the souls also known as Death. You were snatched away just before you walked through the veil, by your friend wasn't it." Death said conversationally as if they were discussing the weather.

"So you're like the grim Reaper?" disbelief evident in her voice. He chuckled and continued on with his story.

"You have a connection to this world, the one you have never truly left. A piece of your soul was left here in this spiritual world, which allows you to be connected to Lissa. You can walk up here all you like, but it is extremely hard when the pull of the veil gets stronger with every visit. Why do you think that you keep passing out? We have called you but you have resisted. You are strong, much like the others. Some have come before you, but have always given up their lives to be care free. Especially when the bonded darkness seeps through into the soul. It's almost like a game to see how long you last." He drawled.

"Why am I here?" Rose asked cautiously.

"You want to save your dear Beloved. There are people here who can help you. But you must remember: Nothing is Free." His dead serious look was really starting to creep her out even if his words gave her hope.

"I don't care; tell me who can help me! Please?" she pleaded. He simply snapped his fingers and the mirror turned into a blinded white light that Rose had to through her arm across her eyes. A young girl stepped out of the light and it return to the mirror state, only that the girl had no reflection. The girl serenely smiled at her.

Death walked past her and whispered into her ear in a mocking way "Don't go into the light, that is until you want to…" leaving Rose slightly confused and a little bit terrified that she really did want to move towards the mirror and the heavenly light that had engulfed it, as he walked out of the apparent Ballroom. She gave her full attention to the girl in front of her and waited for her to talk. When she just smiled serenely at her , Rose decided to just plunge right in.

"Who are you?" she asked, a little bit impatient to get out of here, away from strange people and the mirror.

"My Name is Anna, I am shadow kissed and bonded to Vladimir. I am also a direct descendant to you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell everyone! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I update much faster with a lot of them (sorry I am slack!) to one of the reviews you will be seeing Dimitri very soon! So Review this and tell me what you think, not long now folks! Read on!**

8

"No you're not! You can't be! You're just messing with my mind! I have to get out of here!" Rose was rambling beginning to panic. She was losing her mind, there was a girl with soft blond hair and violet blue eyes in front of her who claimed to be the girl that she was afraid of becoming and yet finding out that she was blood related. There really was no hope for her. Was her destiny standing in front of her?

"Yes I am and no I am not messing with your mind. It's a complicated story, but in the end it comes down to you. Vladimir was not the first to control spirit and he was certainly not the last, but I was the first shadow kissed person there ever was. I, like you, stood in front of Death completely excepting of my death. I was Vlad's guardian, but before that we grew up being friends. We fell in love when we were five years old, denied it for a while, but it never truly went away." Anna explained with a smile on he face.

"There was an attack from a vampire much like Vladimir, who had a grudge against him because he couldn't heal his loved one and she ended up dying of internal bleeding. The hate had truly blinded him and all he wanted was revenge. He decided he wanted to take away the one he loved. We were out in the town when the guy came behind me and used his fangs to bite into my neck and pull out the flesh. He started to drink my blood, like it was water. I don't think that was part of the original plan, but he just couldn't stop. I tried to fight him off, but my blood was giving him all my strength. The world began to fade around me when Vladimir finally got him off of me. I was too close to dying from the amount of blood I lost." A faraway look was in her eyes as she slightly rubbed her neck where you could just make out a thin faint silver line where her scar was.

"I woke up here much like the same room, only less shabby and wrecked. The mirror was always enchanting, wanting to be studied and stepped through. Death, the guy greeted me and helped me line myself through the mirror. Just as I put my hand on the mirror, Vlad's voice echoed through this hall. I thought it was just a memory, the sound so rich and lovely to my ears, but the next thing I feel is a ripping feeling and being dragged backwards. Death's face was truly funny though. I woke up with Vladimir next to me and I was alive". This time her attention snapped back to Rose who was still slightly shocked but was very curios.

"I of course had all the powers that you have and a few others that you haven't discovered yet, but you will. The guy that had caused my death had drunk enough of my blood to have notable changes. He was stronger, faster, pale white and he had a ring around his eyes". She said waiting for Rose to pick up.

"A strigoi…" Rose whispered, completely absorbed in the story.

"Yes, in fact the very first one. He had bragged to his friends how brilliant the taste of my blood was and tried to rally others to take a taste of Vampires and Guardians. They were the original strigoi. You wonder why you can feel them, it is because through my blood in death and rebirth that they are held to their world by the strings of their souls to this world. But you have power that they don't and when the time is right you will find out exactly what that is. You will be the strongest one of all." She looked at Rose studding her for a while. Rose just waited patiently not sure what to ask with her mind buzzing with all this information. The next question asked by her great ancestor took her off guard.

"How is the Darkness?" Anna asked, curious how the girl doubt with it.

The Darkness was not a topic that Rose wanted to talk about. She remembered the time when she had told Lissa to give it to her so it wouldn't hurt her friend anymore. It had almost ended up with her killer a fellow student and scaring her about what she was like. Unbelievable anger had washed through her and she was Rose anymore. She was controlled by something else and only brought back by Dimitri. She could still feel the Darkness sinking into her soul; even if she wasn't anywhere near Lissa and that really scared her. It was anger and depression that made her hunt down and kill the Strigoi and she could feel herself start to spiral out of control. The problem was that if she was brought back by Dimitri and he was no longer with her, what was stoping her from finally going over the edge?

After telling all of this, except her fears Anna continued on with her story. "Yes the Darkness affected me as well. He often wanted to take it away from me or cure me, but he would only end up giving it to himself. He was my soul mate and I couldn't let him slowly kill himself. It was just small amounts here and there, but if he was helping those around him, it was a small price to pay for everyone's happiness. We had a beautiful baby girl named Emmaline. Dhampir like yourself and other guardians only she was stronger in mind and had rather good instincts. That was the start of our line. The Darkness over the years had become too much but I managed to keep it away from her. I think she always suspected it. When Vladimir died, the rest of the Darkness went into my soul and I was already weak. My daughter knew I loved her, but she understood that I would need her father. I was up here for the second time just three weeks after."Anna's attitude turned sad and slightly heartbroken.

"Please tell me Anna" she pleaded "How can I save Dimitri?" Rose was desperate to know.

"That will come to you when you need it most. Follow the instinct and do as it says, but like Death said Nothing Comes For Free. It will test just how strong you yourself and your bond are. Dimitri must be with you at the time." She said. Rose sort of understood, but suspected she would know when she was meant to.

"But the problem is, I don't know where he is!" she moaned. Life was just getting harder and harder. The mirror was looking better and better, calling to her.

"That I can help you with. You will get one glimpse of the future and it is very near. Remember it all and trust every instinct. Look into the mirror after I go through it. Goodbye little one, we will meet again."

Rose watched as the girl disappeared and looked deeply into the mirror. Just a moment of so and she felt herself being pulled through. She was truly terrified, she wasn't prepared to go through yet, and she wasn't finished with life.

_It was only when she found that she was walking across soft grass did she realise that she hadn't really gone through. Only this soft grass had pools of blood. There was strigoi everywhere along with guardians and even a few moroi. They were loses and wins all over the place as she walked her way through the war. The place seemed very familiar, but she couldn't put a name to it. It was when she was in the middle of the battle field that sure them. Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Eddie and others from her school and Dimitri was walking directly up to them with an evil smile on his beautiful face._

It was then that she opened her eyes and realised that she was no longer in the ballroom, but back in the house that looked as if it had been smashed and set on fire. It was only when the memories and news began to sink in that she realised.

Dimitri was going back to St Vladimir's Academy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! How are you all today? This is very much going towards saving Him, so pay attention. Hehe. Tell me in a review whether you Hate It or Rate it, or just generally what your favourite colour is. Just to let you know mine is Crimson Red! Have a great day/night. Read on!**

**P.S thanks for the reviews guys!! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Do I own you Rose?  
Rose: No you don't, you're broke.  
Me: Damn! That's right folks I don't own nothing apart from this weird plot everything else goes to Richelle Mead.**

9

It had been two weeks since the experience of the other world and Rose was staring at something she had thought she would never see again. She was standing in the very spot she had walked out to start the suicidal journey, only now she was facing the other way. The rusty iron gates that faced her made her stop and just look at them. The mission she had embarked on had changed her and she had given up any hopes or dreams about this happening. Was she ready to face what she left behind? She desperately missed Lissa and all the others, even her mum. But she was also here because of the vision she had. She had absolutely no idea when they would attack and had been afraid that it would happen why she had travelled back to the states. She just left all the people she was with when the battle broke out and rode back to an airport. For the first time in a long time she felt determined and that bought a glimmer of her old self back.

She was now regular seeing ghost since the encounter, but they no longer bothered her. It was a part of who she was and she could not deny it. Death the man from the mirror had intimidated her with his knowing smile as if almost counting down the days on a calendar until she joined him. Permanently. And she still didn't have an answer to save Dimitri but she had the feeling that deep down she knew. She knew she had to protect Lissa from the oncoming attack but she didn't want to choose between her and her love.

Rose could see the academy with all its gothic buildings in the morning sun. It really looked beautiful and in that moment she realise just how much she missed it. This was her home but she had left to follow her heart. How ironic, her heart would lead her home. Just as she was musing in this thought a clearing of voice made Rose jump into a defence passion stake ready. The person who stood before her had a calm exterior but her eyes gave away her anxiety and relief. Janine was standing there on the other side of the gate, watching her daughter wearily. She had missed her terrible and life would be cruel if this was only a hallucination.

"At least you still remember your training." Janine said quietly, not wanting to break the apparent dream she was having.

"I was taught by the best Mum." Rose commented back, both overjoyed and worried that her mother was the first to find her. Her Mum looked a lot older than she remembered and very tired. The lines were visible around her eyes as if she had cried a river. Rose could just imagine the words and tone of voice already pouring from her aged mouth.

"Back again are we? Did you complete your mission?" she asked both curious and angry over what her daughter had suffered and thrown away.

Rose expecting the anger, though it still hurt to think she disappointed her mother quietly replied with a "No, but I have important information." Thinking how hard it would be to explain.

"Are you coming in then?" her mother asked.

Rose turned from her mother and looked at the school again. Did she want to walk in their knowing that everything was changed, knowing that she was just waiting for him to find her? She slowly opened the gate and walked through onto the ancient stones.

She walked through the school after telling her mother that she would see everyone later in the evening and stoped outside the dorms of the Moroi. Inside was her best friend, sister and cord to this earth and she had left her behind. She could feel Lissa's feelings radiating to her from being so close. Would Lissa ever forgive her or better yet understand her. She quickly opened up the door and walked up the stairs. She took a deep breath to steady the tears that were threatening to fall and knocked quietly on the door. Lissa who was sleeping immediately got up to get the door wondering who it was opened the door and almost fainted.

"Hey." Rose said to the stunned girl before as she looked at the floor. She couldn't bear to look in her eyes and see the betrayed look within them.

"Hi." Lissa couldn't believe it, she was back. She ran to her and held her tight, silently threatening never to let go. Rose not expecting it was slightly knocked back, held onto her with all the strength she could. She let her tears finally fall the comfort of her friend's arms. Lissa silently lead her into her dorm room and they sat down on her bed.

"Let me explain, I made a promise to him. I loved him and still do and it is extremely hard to wake up in morning let alone go hunting, but I could never leave him the way he is. Forgive me for leaving but he is my life and I lost him." She choked out through the tears. The flooding of feeling from Lissa was of sadness to despair then settled on understanding.

"I have had time to work it out and I will forgive you if you forgive me for not letting you go without a fuss. I can see why you needed to go. Did you end up keeping your promise?" she asked innocently curious while also crying.

Rose quieted down and shook her head, though Liss was curious she didn't push it. She knew when the time was right, Rose would tell everyone. Just as she was about to answer, she heard a voice call her name and pain shot from her body. She yet again passed out, to the sounds of Lissa screaming her name. Rose was getting really sick of passing out.

Only this was different to the past times. As Rose closed her eyes she felt the familiar sensation of herself leaving her body. She was somewhere very dark, almost midnight black. No light shone through and that just confused her more. Until a giant white light burst out from the corner and a soul of a person walked out. It was the person that walked out of that light shocked her beyond anything that had happened so far.

"Good Evening Roza" Dimitri smiled warmly.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYBODY! SO CLOSE I COULD ALMOST FEEL THE COMPLETE BUTTON, BUT WILL IT GET SO MUCH DEEPER. CAN SHE SAVE DIMITRI? WHAT IF THE COST IS HERSELF? JUST WHAT ROLE DOES DEATH PLAY? COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU! Sorry felt like going in caps. Anyway here is number 10. I didn't actually think I would still be writing this, as I have a tendency to give things up before I finish them. But here we are 10 whole chapters, plenty of spelling mistakes and only slightly good over the rough patch of writers block. Anyway continue on with the story. Hate it or Rate it tell me in a **_**review**_**, or where you think it's going or just tell me a really funny joke. I will put the funniest joke in my next update. Haha no one will submit a joke now **** anyway. Sorry I couldn't update for a week, EXAMS eek! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Richelle Mead as well as places and stuff.**

10

_No!_ Was all that was going through Rose's mind. Here was her teacher, her heart, her life. The heartbreak was battling with the hope and disbelief that tingled throughout her body. Could it be possible that he was safe? Her eyes wide just stare at him.

"How… how can this be?" she asked in a whisper.

"My body may have changed, but my soul will always be yours Rose." He smiled as he watched her, memorising his face.

"So this is your soul? Are we in the Ballroom again?" Rose was now completely confused.

"Haha yes this is my soul and no Roza we are not in the underworld sanctuary. I am simply visiting you within space." He said calmly.

"I missed you, so much. It hurt so badly when you were gone!" tears trailing down her cheeks as she rushed to embrace him. She just wanted to touch him one last time, it seemed so long ago since she had last held on to him. She latched onto his body with a grip that suggested that he was the only thing that she was holding onto in the world. Without him she would be nothing. That was the original problem.

"Are you really Strigoi?" she said as quietly as a mouse fearing the answer.

"Yes, sadly my body has been turned, yet my heart and soul will belong to and be a part of you always. Remember that if nothing else." Eyes closed savouring having his sweet goddess in his arms just one more time.

"I can save you though, I don't know how yet, but I will. I will bring you back to me!" she said, hopeless promises being made.

"Things happen for a reason. How do you know that this was not meant to happen?"

"Because Fate would never be so cruel."

"There has to be away to bring you back, connect you soul with your body." she thought out aloud. She couldn't give up the hope now that she had found him, got to hold him and talk to him when she needed him most. She wouldn't give this up. Either he came back to her or she would come to him. Images of the mirror flashed before her eyes as well as a sense of longing. She continued on thinking about ways to put his spirit back in his body. She kept trying to think of what to do, but her brain was sluggish in its thinking process. _If only things were like the fairytales, where a kiss would re-awaken someone._ She smiled slightly at that thought, when an idea struck her. It felt as if she had known it all along. Power rushed though her veins like adrenaline, as excitement crept up her neck.

"Can you be seen down there, like Mason's ghost was?" she asked him, very curious

"Yes, if I must, but only for a short period of time." He replied.

"You said your heart and soul is always mine. When the time comes I will transfer your soul back to your body." she stated.

"That's impossible Roza! And anyway to get my soul you shall have to get past Death, and he does nothing for free. You will have to come out of your body to get me Rose, YOU WILL HAVE TO DIE, D YOU NOT UNDERSTAND??" he practically yelled at her, panic rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Let me deal with that, just come when I tell you to." She said a little put off that he didn't like her idea.

"Do you not realise how much darkness you receive from joining your body again. The darkness you receive from Lissa is nothing compared to what you want to do. The darkness will destroy you. You cannot control it. What if you become lost Rose, what's going to pull you back from the brink?" he whispered.

"Lissa can bring me back if need be, and once you change back, you and Lissa can call me back. I have been dealing with Darkness for months, I can handle this. Please just let me try." She ended pathetically.

He placed his hand on her cheek and bent down slowly to give her the most delicate and loving kiss he could. "I cannot lose you Roza." He murmured against her lips

"You won't I promise, just let me try." She said, now determined.

"I cannot stop you, but you have to figure out a way to do it Rose, I will not help you with your suicide." He told her, a serious look gracing his handsome features.

"You are coming to the Academy aren't you?" she asked looking at him uncertainly.

"No Roza, I am already there." he said solemnly. Suddenly a nauseating feeling took over her, as well as the sense of being pulled backwards.

~*~

When Rose got back to her body, she was surrounded by many people. Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Stan, Alberta and her mother. She had to warn them, before it was too late.

"There… will be an… attack." She managed to get out, still being very weak for the moment. Gasps were heard around the room.

"When, child, when?" Alberta asked impatiently. They had to prepare and they had to do it soon. Suddenly a new guardian ran into the room screaming at the top of his lungs, "The wards have been broken!" While quickly running out to find soldiers to face the battle.

The whole room looked at Rose as if they had never seen her before. She looked each and every one of them in the eye before slowly turning to Alberta.

"Right now." Rose wispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys, well this is the second last chapter, so we're very close! Thanks for the reviews so far. Please review this! Tell me what you think of it!! Ok guys here we go….**

**Disclaimer: everything bar the plot belongs to Richelle Mead.**

11

Time stood still for just one moment as everyone froze with shock. Then with aloud crash everyone fought and ran to get out there and help leaving Rose on the ground just staring at them. Her mother turned back and barked out an order for Rose and Eddie to stay with Lissa and Christian to protect them. They were all out of the room before Rose even let out her breath that she hadn't known she was holding. Still shocked and devastated she was caught between two decisions; whether to stay here and protect them or to go out and search for Dimitri like in her vision she saw. Eddie took up residence near the door listening through it for movement, while Lissa and Christian hugged each other in the centre of the room. Rose was getting Lissa's feeling of being scared, but she couldn't do anything about it. The silence that permitted the small room was deafening.

"So Rose, what have you been doing?" Christian asked.

"Not now." Rose replied in a low but strong tone.

"Why? No time better than the present." He said, clear wonder in his tone. This perked up the interest of Eddie who was staring at her now.

"Now is not the time Christian." She ground out. Rose couldn't believe that he was asking that now.

"Fine, but I'm getting answers after this ok? You just left Lissa and I want an explanation." He said with anger. Rose just nodded and looked out the window. She wondered if that was life. She wanted to be someone that people cared about personally, not the princess' body guard. The depressing thoughts kept swirling around her head until she cut it off and started thinking through the situation in front of them again.

Lissa getting restless started to pace. She felt guilty that she wasn't out there helping heal everyone. She was sure she could do it and it would help everyone if they just gave her a chance. She wouldn't get hurt she was sure of it. "We should be out there helping them, not sitting here and waiting!" she said in rushed angst. She had absolutely no idea about the raging inner battle that was going on in Rose's head. On one hand she knew that if Lissa or Christian were to go out there would be a possibility that they could be killed. There was also a big possibility that she could be killed out there, wasn't it death that said that they would meet again. Rose didn't want it to be that soon though.

Interrupting everyone's worry and thoughts was a rushed knock at the door. Lissa had to stifle a scream and jumped at Christian. Eddie slowly opened the door ready to strike, when Adrian came rushing through. He looked a mess, cloths half torn and still a little drunk. It was only when he noticed Rose did he stop and actually breathe. He hadn't expected to see her again and he was overjoyed.

"Hey Adrian, how's it going?" Rose asked cautiously. She still remembered the promise that she made to him, but she knew she couldn't keep it.

"Rose…" he murmured through his teeth, not believing his eyes. He went over and hugged her just glad that she was back. "Why is it that you always bring trouble?" he laughed quietly into her hair.

She giggled a little glad to be back with her friends. It was short lived though, when Lissa ran out of the room as the guilt and overconfidence took her running into battle. Christian shouted and after her along with the rest. They finally caught up with her when she just stood there staring mystified at the scene before her. There both Moroi and Guardians were fighting against a huge army of Strigoi. It was only when one of the enemies took notice of the Lissa that broke the astonishment. The Monster jumped at the princess only to be tackled by Rose and pushed to the ground. They rolled around until the Strigoi flicked his hand across Rose Face flinging her back into a wall. Her head hit back with a crack and her vision went slightly blurry for a second, before she got up and started on him again. She got in some good punches and kicks before finishing him off with her stake.

Just as she got rid of one, there was another on top of her in an instance. The fighting continued with his hand breaking a bone in her leg, before she stabbed her stake through his cheek to distract him then through his non beating heart. After that she ran towards the spot that she last saw Lissa, only she wasn't there. She kept running, dodging large flying pieces of glass until she saw Lissa bent over a guardian's body healing him. She started to run towards her when she hit an invisible wall. Rose was feeling weird as if she had the feeling that something was sinking into her skin. It was then that she felt rage. She was angry at the battle, at the Strigoi's moves and at the guardian's incompetence. She needed to take it out of her system and the enemies were moving towards her and the princess. She now had the prime target.

Adrian, who was now completely sober, was helping as much as he could heal the people that came to Lissa. It still worried him that the darkness was slowly surrounding her aura. Yet suddenly it was gone and that confused him until he caught site of the black aura in his side vision. There stood Rose seeming to stare into space as the small blackness consumed her. Her eyes seem to take on a red gleam as she turned into a defensive stance while the Strigoi that came to surround her.

"No…" he whispered. He needed to stop Lissa from healing anymore.

"Lissa you can't do this anymore, you need to stop." He told her quietly, but she just continued to heal.

"I told you before, I don't get the darkness, it's ok." She replied without looking up.

"You don't, she does…" he replied before going off to try and help her, but was cut off as Eddie came in front of him.

Rose was making her way through the Strigoi and the cracks heard as she pulled them apart were pleasurable to say the least. She had gotten through five before the sinking into the skin feeling happened again. This time looked over to where Lissa was and realised what was happening. She tried to pull herself out of it but it had taken hold. It was then when a Strigoi caught her by the throat and held her against a strong tree. He looked at her and smiled sinisterly.

"I recognise you; you're the girl that the master was talking about. The one Dimitri remembers, hahaha wont he be happy to learn that his little girl is dead." He laughed into her face increasing the pressure around her throat. Rose just had the feeling that she could give up, maybe it would give her peace. It was only when the Strigoi started to make a choking noise did he let go of her and fell to the ground dead. Standing behind him was her mother, with a stake in her hand looking every bit as deadly as her reputation suggested.

"Come on Rose we are here to protect the royal ones." She said as she ran off to take another one.

Again that thought struck her, unknowingly feeding the darkness within her soul. It was not yet dark enough to make her do anything, but the thoughts came pouring through her head. She was only meant to save royalty, her life didn't mean anything other than to give it and no one would care if she died. She shook her head and went to go and check things out. It was only then did she notice that they were surrounded by the army. Thirty guardians and 50 Moroi stood in the middle of the circle. All activity stopped as the army parted ways for two Strigoi to walk to the front. The first was the blonde one that had changed Dimitri. Rose felt her rage stir again.

"You have all fought a great battle, I must admit." He smiled at them all. "Forgive me, but your deaths must happen. Goodbye." He finished with an evil smile before turning to look at everyone. When his eyes rested on Rose he was first shocked then smiled with unadulterated joy.

"Hello again Rose, good to see you." He said to her in a very polite tone that boiled her blood. The guardians and the Moroi turned to her with shock along with the one Strigoi that stood just behind the Blond.

"That's right you guys don't know about Rose's journey or how many of our kind she has killed. I am fully impressed with her and I would love for her to become one of us. But I have a feeling she wouldn't take that offer would you rose?" he said, clearly enjoying this show and tell. When Rose just nodded once stiffly he just said "Pity" with his eyes roaming her body in a suggestive sort of manor. The Strigoi beside him stiffened and the sudden movement made Rose look at him. It was only then did she realise that she was looking into the terrifying eyes of her only love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello there! Ok so thank you to VampireBookAddict and ****X-XWilted-RosesX-X**** for encouraging me to continue and hopefully there are others who will still read this. As to what I said about going back and reposting chapters… yeah, that isn't going to work out at the moment so well the mistakes will just have to stay mistakes for a while. I am hoping that this is up to scratch with the last work but I haven't written vampire academy in a long time (excluding my other story that I forgot about- btw may or may not update that soon) and it has been a very long time since I have written in Roses POV so I am hoping that it has the emotion and image that the others had. But please Review and tell me what you think of this fic and chapter. Thanks guys**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose: You couldn't own us because you are too lazy to really use us**

**Me: Sorry I was lacking inspiration for a while**

**Rose: *Humph* Well that's not my fault now is it?**

**Me: I do not own any of these characters or places because they all belong to Richelle Mead who wrote 2 books in the time span it has taken me to write 12 chapters… XD**

12

There he was, the man that I had been chasing. His skin was lighter and his hair was coming out of the secure pony tail and yet he still looked just like the man I had fallen for, except for the blazing red eyes that stared desolately into mine. There was a brief feeling of joy before being snatched away by grief. He wasn't the man that trained me, he was evil now, one of the enemy. And yet I could still not imagine me killing him. I had promised it to him unconsciously and yet I couldn't come through with it. He was the reason for my existence, but he was dead all the same. The confusion of seeing him again added to nausea and the swirling darkness creating an suffocating feeling.. I couldn't breath, drowning in my problems and I had the feeling he knew it.

Here we were, two lovers, standing in two different sides, enemy verse enemy. He was shocked when he saw me but it was quickly concealed with vengeance. I had never thought I would see the look on his face directed at me and for the first time during the battle a terrified feeling broke through the darkness just for a second before being smothered into the black storm.

"Rose" he acknowledged me with a small smile that made him look sinister. Just one word made my heart stutter a beat.

Everyone looked at me, either with jealousy from other strigoi or disbelief from those at the academy. Lissa came to stand beside me and tried to present a united front, but her presence just pissed me off.

"Don't listen to him Rose, he isn't one of us anymore." She spoke as I imagine to calm me, but she only further angered me. The darkness that radiated off me recognized her as the person I was giving myself up for and all the dark feelings attached to that problem came front and centre in my head.

I could feel her disgust for the army that was in front of us but it was unfair that she included Dimitri in that group. It wasn't his fault he was there, all because I couldn't kill him or the only answers I got to save him were misleading. And what does she mean he was not one of us, what the hell is us anyway? I hadn't been here for months because I was going through hell trying to find the piece of me that was missing. But she didn't care, because she was the future queen. No one cared what happened to me as a person, just why I wasn't here to protect the moroi. I could feel the darkness sink into my soul and instead of the angry feeling, all I could feel past the barrier was power. And it would be all mine if I simply let it come to me. I could save people by giving up my body and life to the darkness. And that's when it hit me. I knew exactly how to save Dimitri and exactly what it would cost.

My expression became more determined as I turned to the enemy and smiled as a pulled out my stake, with everyone having confused looks stuck to their faces. I took one step forward and I let the barrier to the darkness break. The power that rushed through my veins was exhilarating and it was almost like I was high on some drug. I hadn't felt this strong ever, not even in the accident with mason. It must have been noticeable because there were two gasps that echoed throughout the field. And then almost like a glass being shattered, the silence broke and the two sides melded into one giant battle.

The strigoi rushed forward first taking out everyone in their way. It seemed I was the number one target to kill so I had at least twenty on me trying to take a bite. The skills I had learned in the last couple of months had shone through and the power that I now wielded forced me forward taking me deeper into the war. I was hitting and stake left right and centre and boy did it feel good.

Somewhere in the background there was a scream of my name that sounded like Adrian that was telling me to stop but the force that now held me just brushed it off. I was half way through the strigoi that were piling up dead, when they backed off. They backed off just far enough to see the one person who was challenging me because this person was the one who I was waiting for, today and forever. But the urge to save him was growing weaker while the need to kill him grew stronger.

Dimitri faced me and looked at me as if it was the first time he had really seen me. The battle was still going on full swing but it had seemed as if time had frozen and it was only me and him.

He started walking around the circle trying to get to me and I would match him every step of the way as if we were just in practice. "Rose, your battle skills are truly remarkable. You would be very valued amongst us and we could be together forever." He said in a sweet voice. It almost made me want to go to him and let myself be succumbed.

"No thanks comrade, I'm fine being alive." I said back always keeping an eye on his body language. But he was still in tune with me and picked out the lie.

He smiled a little at the nickname but continued "I don't believe you. You don't look like the happy Rose I Left." He emphasized the last word as if it was his choice of what he became. The meaning broke through the daze to kill for just a moment which allowed me to remember my plan.

I smiled sadly at him as I replied, "You are right but right now it's not about my happiness." _It's about yours_ I mentally finished. He smiled back and it seemed like time caught up with us when the noise from the battle reached our ears, reminding us that our own battle had just begun.

And then Dimitri lunged at me.


End file.
